memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Excelsior class model
Other appearances Outstanding work, as usual! I think the only Excelsior class models not yet featured are the model seen in Admiral Leyton's office (most likely an AMT model kit) in and the tiny Excelsior class model seen in front of the Starfleet Headquarters building (itself a model) in . This was most likely a Micro Machines model. Maybe the Excelsior class model from the Observation Lounge aboard the Enterprise-D could also be included?--Jörg 17:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Jörg. Truth to be told, I kind of forgot about them, and haven't come across any information on them as yet...As for the ED lounge "models", I decided to dismiss those, as they are more wall decoration, closer to paintings than models, especially as they are not a full 3-D representations (only 1/3 by the looks of it)...but I could be alone in this opinion of course...--Sennim 18:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Found refs for the Headquarter models, were indeed micro machines, updated the article...--Sennim 22:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Looks great. Glad you found a reference for the small models. I think the appearance of an Excelsior class model in Leyton's office can still be included, without a reference, though. I can provide a screenshot of the model, if need should be. --Jörg 12:33, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :I guess you're right, a screenshot would be helpful...I've added a note in the section, if you could put the shot next to the left of the headquarterspic (for aestitics) then w'll have a nice near complete article, methinks...nice cooperating with you...--Sennim 13:52, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Done. Which starship model will you tackle next? :-) --Jörg 16:10, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Model uses The Excelsior model went before the TV cameras on at least 4 occasions. First as the USS Hood for Encounter at Farpoint. Second as the USS Repulse for The Child. Later as the USS Melbourne and USS Lakota. Photos of the model relabled as all 4 ships are available at https://sites.google.com/view/excelsior-thegreatexperiment/home and elsewhere on the internet. The page as I found it was incorrect (implying in one paragraph that the model was never filmed again and then listing when it was filmed again 3 years later). It also incorrectly says the original impulse crystal was replaced. A panel was placed over the orignal crystal location - one that didn't fit right and was too short. Yotsuya-Goro (talk) 14:56, November 15, 2017 (UTC) For Star Trek Generations, the changes were far more extensive than just a few pieces added. The entire top of the saucer (the original is in Bill George's possession) and the entire bottom of the secondary hull were replaced. Photos of the new bottom of the secondary hull sitting on a workbench next to the inner structure and top of the secondary hull, the bottom of the saucer, and the nacelle/pylon assembly showed up online. Also in some of the pictures are a master for the top of the saucer. The impulse deck change made in Star Trek VI was a panel covering the original. It was not quite long enough to cover all the original details and from the aft you could see a glow through a gap under the panel. For Generations, that was molded into the new top and the fins were omitted. In the auctions photos of the Lakota, you can see the outline of where all the markings on the top of the saucer were so I'm assuming they molded a new top form the original 1984 master. But they could have also molded it form the old saucer (though I doubt it because the markings were not removed). The previous description was confusing about the changes to the nacelles. There is a cap and two top fins. The side and bottom fins remained unchanged. The front cowl was cut down as well, but that is a minor point. Photos of all this are available at https://sites.google.com/view/excelsior-thegreatexperiment/home and elsewhere online. Yotsuya-Goro (talk) 15:22, November 15, 2017 (UTC)